


Have you learned anything?

by Crynakk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Death, Gay, Gay Sex, Goats, Humor, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynakk/pseuds/Crynakk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic written for /utg/. The beginning of the story is written the way it is because when I first posted it I claimed it was "an emotional story about the first time Asgore finds Asriel as a flower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you learned anything?

It was an average day in the underground. King Asgore was enjoying a nice stroll through the ruins, chatting with all the monsters and just generally having a good time. As he wandered alone, he thought he heard someone calling for help. Thinking it was just his imagination, he shakes his head and continues along his path, whistling as well as a goat could whistle. It was only after he heard the call a second time did he stop in his tracks. Holding his breath, he remained still as he tried to discern which direction it was coming from.

“H-help! Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!”

King Asgore turned his head toward the sound of the cry. He spotted a small flowerbed in the distance. The surrounding area was in complete darkness, a single shaft of light from the ceiling illuminating it in the void.

As he approached the light, he noticed one flower standing taller than the rest. It was hunched over directly in the center of the light, and seemed to be…….crying? Asgore felt pity wash over him as it appeared to be so. The flower had its head pointed at the ground, lightly shaking as it sobbed. He could see tears falling from its face, dripping down onto the ground beneath it. “The poor creature… “ he whispered to himself as he moved in to comfort the flower.

“There, there, little one. Do not cry. What causes you such sadness?” said Asgore.

The flower looked up at him sniffled, attempting to stop crying long enough to respond.  
“I…I… d-don’t know w-what happened. All I remember is going to sleep, and then waking up as a flooooooowerrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!” Unable to hold back its tears, the flower began to weep uncontrollably. Feeling a need to comfort the distraught thing, he knelt down next to it. “Do not worry. We will figure something out! Everything is going to be ok,” Asgore said as he reached down to pat the flower.

Suddenly, a vine shoots out from the ground and entangles itself around Asgore’s patting wrist. Asgore attempts to pull back in shock, but finds the force behind the vine is incredibly strong. A moment later, vines of varying thicknesses begin erupting out of the ground around him. They all make straight for him and begin to restrict his limbs.

Asgore struggled as the vines coiled themselves around his arms and legs. Muscles bulging, he attempted to wrench himself free, but his strength was not enough. The vines pulled his arms and legs outwards and held him suspended in the air in a cross pattern. Asgore continued to struggle, but quickly realized it was pointless. Resigned, he stopped struggling and tried to look around.

The vines seemed to respond to the placated Asgore, and brought him down to the ground. He felt his feet being planted firmly on the dirt beneath him, although his arms remained held outward. Flowey pops out of the ground in front of him, and smiles at you.

“You IDIOT. “

“You haven’t learned a thing.”

“ In /utg/…”

“I t’ s F U C K o r B E f u c k e d.”

“https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IJMEd8mAIo”

(For full effect, close this tab and pretend that it closed on its own. Then reopen and continue reading below.)

====================================================================================================================

“Oh Asgore, that’s what this has been about ALL along. You’ve done so well giving everyone hope after Asriel and Chara died, and I know you’ve been so lonely ever since your wife left you. Just think of it as a Thank You for all the hard work you’ve done. So c’mon. Fuck my face!”

Asgore squirmed uncomfortably as Flowey tried to sweet-talk him. Vines that were not tying him up had begun to caress his body all over. They slowly slithered over his muscles, rubbing at sensitive spots and brushing over his quickly stiffening nipples. There was even a…yep… that vine was definitely cupping his quickly expanding bulge. Even though he attempted to plead to be set free, Flowey’s talking and the sensual vines were bringing him to full mast.

The vines holding Asgores legs recede to below his kneecaps, allowing Flowey access to his crotch while still holding him in position. Flowey reaches forward, unclasps the king’s belt and pulls his pants down to his knees. Asgore’s dick flops down and boops Flowey on his snootle. Flowey looks up at Asgore, dick lying across his face. It was massive, easily 10 inches long with a heavy set of balls hanging below. The king’s pubic hair was just as voluminous as his beard; a mane of unkempt golden fur framed his package. Flowey then moves back, allowing the dick to hold itself up, tip pointed straight at his face.

“What’s the hold up? Your friend here clearly wants it. Just fuck my face and I’ll let you go.”

Asgore stumbles for words. “I-I’m sorry…haa….I can’t….”

Flowey frowned. “Hmm, I think you just need some “encouragement.”” Vines shoot up and wrap themselves gently around the top of Asgore’s head, cutting off his vision. His heart skips a beat as he hears a familiar voice from between his legs.

“Gory….Gory…. Why won’t you make love to me?”

It was Toriel! Asgore’s breathing quickened. “Toriel! Toriel, where are you?!?”

“I’m right here Gory, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Ah! I’ve missed you too! Every single day!” These damned vines kept him from seeing anything as he swung his head around.

“Then why are you hesitating? I’m right here for you. Please, breed me!”

Asgore felt the head of his dick slip into a warm fleshy tunnel as the last two words entered his mind, and it was at that moment that he completely lost himself to the fantasy. Asgore thrust forward and hilted himself within Flowey’s mouth. His face buried in the bush, Flowey was hit with the full force of Asgore’s musk. The pungent masculine smell made his eyes roll up to the back of his head. It smelt of nothing but male and BREEDING.

The moment of euphoria passes, Asgore pulling out and frantically rutting his imaginary wife. Flowey, ever smiling, remained stationary as he let his face be passionately fucked. Asgore’s dick, much thicker than Flowey’s stem, causes the body of the plant to bulge obscenely as he sinks his length into the flower over and over. The king’s prolonged abstinence shows as pre leaks freely from his cockslit, the slippery fluid combining with Flowey’s spit to aid in the rough fucking. The mixture drools from the corners of his mouth, a small puddle beginning to form underneath them. The only sound that could be heard in the darkness was Asgore’s moaning, and the sound of his fat balls slapping against Flowey’s chin.

Asgore’s thrusts became desperate, climax quickly overtaking the pent up king as his balls pull up to his body. “ah…..Ah….AHHH TORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!”

He pushes as deep as his bonds will allow him, Flowey’s face buried in the glorious golden mane of pubic hair once again. The king moaned out as he shot rope after thick rope of his seed into the flower, each massive jet causing a noticeable bump in the flowers stem. Every shot pushed his previous load further down the flower, traveling in rolling waves down the stem before disappearing underground.

Spent and exhausted, Asgore slumped forward in his bonds. He felt a tongue press up against his urethra at the base of the shaft before it slowly slid off his dick, sucking out the last bit of cum he had to offer. He couldn’t suppress a moan as the lips and tongue passed over his cockhead, and the flower removed itself from his shaft with a wet *pop.*

Flowey spoke: “Boy, that sure was a lot! You must’ve been REALLY backed up after she left you. Did you enjoy it as much as I did?”

“Ah…..ah…..y-yes……ha……Thank you…….”

Flowey chuckled. “Good!”

Asgore had no time to react as he felt the vines around his head tense. With one quick motion, they twisted his head and snapped his neck. Flowey watched on unphased as the king’s dust scattered uselessly through his vines. Throwing a friendliness pellet at the king’s quivering soul, it was vaporized just as easily.

Flowey stared at the pile of dust on the ground with a smile on his face.

“Hehehe, and to think I was worried I would run out of ways to kill them!”


End file.
